Lo que piensan de ti y la verdad que sabes
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Y la verdad, el que nadie se lo imagine es más culpa suya que de cualquier otro, porque jamás ha dejado ver ese lado oculto a nadie, porque hacerlo supone dejar ver su lado vulnerable y no hay nada más que odie que sentirse vulnerable.


**Título:** Lo que piensan de tí y la verdad que sabes

**Personaje:** Sebastian Smythe

**Resumen: **Y la verdad, el que nadie se lo imagine es más culpa suya que de cualquier otro, porque jamás ha dejado ver ese lado oculto a nadie, porque hacerlo supone dejar ver su lado vulnerable y no hay nada más que odie que sentirse vulnerable.

**Notas:** Con suerte, esta será una serie de relatos cortos en los que se explica lo que piensan las personas de ciertos personajes y la verdad que ellos saben. Empiezo con Sebastian porque, realmente, siempre he querido escribir sobre él.

* * *

** Lo que piensan de tí y la verdad que sabes**

_Sebastian Smythe_

* * *

Sebastian tiene por sentado, sin tener que preguntar, que la mayoría –sino todos– los Warblers le odian. A ojos de todos esos chicos, es tan solo un niño rico, malcriado, petulante, creído, descarado y dado al libertinaje. A ojos de esos chicos es solo un niño tonto que intentó destruir la relación del eterno chico favorito de todo Dalton, Blaine, con Kurt. Y eso, de hecho, solo hace que la palabra 'cruel' sea añadida a la lista.

Sabe perfectamente que todos y cada uno de ellos piensa que tiene un corazón frío –o como mucho que no tiene ninguno–, que no hace otra cosa que andar buscando con quién enredarse y botarlo a los diez minutos. Creen que hace lo que quiere porque su padre el fiscal le sacará de todo lío en el que termine metido. Está seguro de que, cada vez que le miran, solo ven a un chico orgulloso, siempre coqueteando con alguien y seduciendo a otros dos.

Está al tanto de todo eso, pero no se molesta en afirmar o negar las cosas. No se molesta siquiera en responder con palabras mordaces a las miradas de reproche que le lanzan varios de sus compañeros. No se preocupa. Porque sabe que lo que creen de él es en parte cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que sea completamente verdad.

Porque, sí, es un orgulloso a la octava potencia, pero, ¿acaso es malo? Está consciente de que no se ve nada mal físicamente y de que su voz es bastante buena, tal vez no tan buena como la Berry o Blaine o esa chica de piel oscura de McKinley. No es tan bueno, pero sí es bueno. Y está consciente de eso y tiene el derecho a sentirse orgulloso de eso también.

Y sí, en términos económicos está tan bien como para viajar a París cada verano o comprar lo que se le venga en gana y sí, su padre es un gran fiscal y de vez en cuando usa eso para salir airoso de muchos problemas. Pero que lo mencione para que le dejen en paz no hace que su padre deje de detestarle y le haga sentir inútil a cada oportunidad –y en parte por eso mismo es que siempre anda con esos aires de orgullo, para intentar demostrarle que se equivoca–.

Muchas de las cosas que piensan de él son en parte ciertas, pero no completamente. Porque nadie realmente se ha detenido a pensar en que cambia de acompañante a cada cinco segundos para poder olvidar cosas, pero, aunque lo intenta, al fin y al cabo no puede. Porque nadie quiere imaginar que porque ahora le huya a las relaciones estables como si fueran la viva personificación de la peste o alguna otra enfermedad no quiere decir hubo un tiempo en el que sí fue parte de una y el final no fue exactamente rosas y arcoíris. Tal vez tras la impresión de chico orgulloso no hay un adolescente aterrado, pero sí hay uno herido y todo ese orgullo, toda ese halo de seducción y coqueteo es en parte una buena protección para que sus heridas no vuelvan a sangrar.

Y la verdad, el que nadie se lo imagine es más culpa suya que de cualquier otro, porque jamás ha dejado ver ese lado oculto a nadie, porque hacerlo supone dejar ver su lado vulnerable y no hay nada más que odie que sentirse vulnerable. Así que no afirma ni niega nada, porque sabe que el hecho de que lo que piensen todos no sea completamente cierto no quiere decir que sea completamente falso y si el que todos crean eso significa que sus heridas no se verán afectadas, entonces todo es perfecto.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Si son tan lindos todos y pasan un momento al perfil a leer un pequeño anuncio les amaría hasta la eternidad. Es bueno, y tiene recompenza (de veras) ;)


End file.
